


UNTITLED FOR NOW

by DefloweringDark (LuptiousVixen)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fabricated RPF, Gay Sex, Guilty Jensen, Jensen's POV, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor talks of Genevieve but heavily implied, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Summary may change, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuptiousVixen/pseuds/DefloweringDark
Summary: Jensen Reflects on his life, his marriage, his affair, and his past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a Infidelity fic through out and yes, this is a RPF story through Jensen's eyes only. This is what my imagination sees looking at him, and no, I am not trying to make anyone made with this story other than to make them read on. This story has heavily Made up stuff thrown in as well, the kids will NOT be mentioned in great detail. Please - if this does NOT feel comfortable for you- exit now. :) Title and summary will change and a book cover will be added. This is not Beta'd so mistakes are mine. CRITICISM WILL BE IMPORTANT! This is PURE FICTION. Trigger Warnings will be AHEAD of each chapter to warn you and only because I want to keep my tags as neat and minimum as possible.

Everyone should take a moment out of their life to reflect upon how far they've come along in their lives no matter what age they are at the moment. From reflections of ourselves we gain personal growth, and from that personal growth, we gain knowledge and when I look back at my life and realize how much I have accomplished, at age Thirtyeight, I amazed myself.

It was really tough to get to where I am at this very moment,-a lot of selfish behavior of my part; asshole friends, lies, from being verbally as well physically abused, being beaten on and doing the beating, and a lot of paranoia. I've started out as this kid who knew little to nothing about not giving a _damn_ to nobody or anything just because of his sickening childhood, who was always celebrity obsessed with himself and walked over anybody who became a blocking source, and as my arms grip on the waist tighter in reminder, I knew that my Angel saved me from years away of self-destruction. I was a wrecking ball indeed, scarred deeply with wounds that couldn't be replaced, was in my mid twenties still and had managed to keep that same self-asorbness that I had all them years ago stepping off Days Of Our Lives and onto bigger roles such as Blonde and Dark Angel, thinking about only me and then some until that very moment I've stepped into the audition room with a man whose beauty knocked mines off the high pedestal. Before I even thought to turn away from this man of beauty, this eager bundle of joy took the wind out of me again with a bright smile, with his deep and satisfying voice, "Hey! I'm Jared. Are you going to be playing my brother?"

 _I love you_  the thought cried out as my lips gave out a simple answer to his question. _I'm so in love with you._

The daydream breaks out into pure euphoria as I kissed the back of my Angel's neck, he twitches slightly, brushing absently across the light scar over my left nipple causing me to smile fondly. And to think of it, there is no amount of pain and suffering from my life that can make me _ever_ regret of not doing it any differently because if I did, then I wouldn't have met my hero. Nearly two decades of life, I've become at peace with myself, who I am, what I've become from it, and _how_ I lived it, and it's all thanks to this man tangled up before me.

My perfect little Angel.


End file.
